


The Last Day Of The Decade

by NympheSama



Category: Leviathan: The Last Day Of The Decade
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female x Female, Heartache, M/M, hurt and angst, male x female, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Kael's feelings are so deep, nothing could destroy them - though there will be plenty that try. With The Tree demanding something he doesn't understand, and his best friend in need of help more than he realizes, will Kael be able to give all that he can, to save the boy he loves? Kael x Oliver, Yaoi, boy x boy etc...





	The Last Day Of The Decade

It all came back to The Tree.

It didn't matter how many times he tried to forget the dreams, to pretend they weren't consuming his every nights sleep; everything was futile when it came to escaping The Tree. It held all their lives in its twisted and decaying branches, tormenting them, always. As The Tree again bombarded his mind with the most secret of thoughts and deepest, darkest, most hidden feelings of his friends and family; Kael wished he would die.

With a shudder and a jerk, Kael flung himself into wakefulness, falling from his small bed with a padded 'thud.' He sank his face into his hands, relief finally easing the tension in his shoulders. The Tree had first appeared at the start of last week of The Decade, and they were now only days away from the clear air and freedom of the cursed ten year plague. Kael's shaking hands slid through his hair, as he recalled that first visit. The Tree had spoken to him, teased him, and finally tormented him; revealing the true feelings of those around him, with just one, very noticeable exception - or at least, it was to Kael. Everything about Oliver was noticeable to Kael. He couldn't remember how many years he had been in love with the other boy, only that he had always known, deep in his heart, that it was entirely hopeless to ever have his feelings returned.

Oliver's mind, remained the only one The Tree did not torment him with. Kael remained in the dark as to his best friends thoughts about him. It seemed an added sort of torture to Kael, that the one mind he most wanted to delve into, the one _person_ he most wished to know intimately, was the only person The Tree would not, or could not reveal to him.

 _Not that I would need The Damn Tree to reveal Oliver's feelings, if he ever found out how I really felt about him..._ Kael thought to himself, finally picking himself up from the floor and hastily making his bed. He grabbed some clothes, and laid them out in his small shower room, where he attempted to scald the bad memories of The Tree from his very skin. He relished the brief moment of peace, before his father knocked on his door so they could head to the Bureau together. He wondered what the day would bring, whether it would be another boring day of filing, filing and oh, more filing. Though, it wasn't exactly like there were many other types of day at the Bureau.

 _What I wouldn't give to still be sat in class, beside O-_ Kael cut his thoughts off, shaking his head as he turned off the shower. He was on the path he had laid for himself, and he couldn't waste his one small chance by daydreaming he was back in his old life.

**What if it wasn't just a daydream? What if you could make it real?**

Kael grit his teeth, jerking his shirt on as he determinedly ignore The Tree's attempts to tempt him. He forced himself to think menial thoughts as he dressed, keeping it busy so it couldn't stray to thoughts of a certain dark haired best friend, he deeply wished was more than just a friend. Once he was finally dressed, he headed out his room, and down the stairs to the family kitchen, finding his father sat at the head of the table, as he was every morning.

"Kael." The usual grunt, as his father flipped through some paperwork he had brought home the night before. "You'll be in the Archives today. Profus will tell you what you need to get done." Kael nodded, and silently took his seat, carefully avoiding his fathers work as he reached for a piece of toast. He felt his father glance at him, and swallowed heavily when the gaze lingered heavily for a moment. "Wear the ID badge. I don't want to have to say it again." He added darkly.

"Fath-"

"I said, put it on. There is no debate, Kael." Kael swallowed, his throat constricting at the thought of applying the well known pin to his shirt jacket. The silver design wasn't so awful, but it labeled him as a Bureau lackey, and he despised it when people looked down on him for it. Though, it made a chance from them looking down on him for his, _appetites._

"Yes, father." He said quietly, leaving his toast as he rose to go and get his badge. He made his way to the small chest of drawers in his room, opening the third of four drawers and rummaging through the many pairs of socks, until his hand closed around cold metal. Kael's heart sank, but in the back of his mind, the thought remained; _at least Oliver won't see me lowering myself to wear it..._

He hurriedly pinned it to his jacket, just over his chest. He refused to look at himself in the mirror, instead turning immediately and marching back down the stairs, ignoring the breakfast this time in lieu of the front door. Without saying goodbye, he flung himself out the door, and weaved his way through the streets to the Archives.

"Good morning, Profus." Kael greeted the fat man with a small shadow of a smile, never certain what mood the mountain of a man would be in whenever he was assigned here. Profus glared at him, before struggling to his feet, and striding off to open a heavy closed door on the opposite side of the room.

"Box, clean and organize everything in the H-R section." Profus said, his large form retreating as soon as Kael was close enough to pass through the door. Kael watched him settle himself back into his cramped station, before he shut the door and began to make his way through the aisles. Every so often, he would find a news clipping in the wrong folder, a receipt under the wrong name, and he'd hunt down the appropriate and correct home for them. He made good progress through the morning and it wasn't until he stacked a bunch of folders into the O section that he ran into any problems.

As he slid a box that had been misplaced back onto its proper shelf, he heard the telltale sound of falling files, and a metallic clink. He groaned, and hung his head for a moment, before forcing himself to go and clean up the mess he had made. When he circled around to the other side of the shelf, he found it wasn't as bad as he had first thought. Only two files, and though there were several sheets altogether to collect, it didn't take him long to find them all. He sorted them into two piles as best he could, when something on one of the sheets caught his eye.

**... Sherrie Vertran...**

The name alone made him shudder. For ten years, Oliver had been consumed with the need to bring justice to his mother's murderer, now his adopted father. Kael blushed slightly at the thought, for Oliver hadn't entrusted the secret to anyone else. He shook his head and picked up the sheet again, scanning through it quickly, his brow creasing as he read. When he was finished, his eyes darted across the dirty floor, seeking the small metal ring described in the file. His heart jumped in his chest, as he caught sight of it beneath the shelves, gleaming ominously through the gloom. He stretched forward one, shaking finger, and drew the small silver ring from the shadows it hid in.

 _Ten years and nothing about her appears anywhere, suddenly as The Decade draws to a close, her ring appears...?_ Kael mused to himself, picking up the ring and bringing it before his eyes. His frown deepened as he glanced back down at the papers now again strewn on the floor. _Why is the ring of Sherrie Vertran in the... Orvood... file...?_ Hope bloomed in his heart, and he hesitated for only a moment, before he shoved the ring deep into his jackets interior pocket. He scrabbled through the papers before him, scooping up one which looked particularly official, from its wax seal on the bottom, and buried that too, deep in his pocket.

 _I won't have long..._ Kael thought, his excitement and anxiety both growing. The stakes were high in this game, and anything could go wrong, spelling heavy misfortune for him should he be caught. But, as Kael thought of his friend, whom he wished could somehow be more than a friend, he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. He hurriedly shoved the folders back on the shelf, and then headed straight to the door. He dashed straight out the main door before Profus could call him back. When he was a good ten yards away, he relaxed a little, his anxiety finally fading beneath the excitement as he realized he was well out of Profus's reach. The man would hardly be able to make it out of his cramped station, let alone catch up to Kael. With his heart racing, Kael pulled out his phone; his fingers already dialing a number they knew by heart. Short beeps rang, as he raised the phone before him.

"... Kael...?" Oliver's voice never failed to make Kael's heart either race or stop entirely. He forced breath into his lungs, even as a huge grin spread across his face at the surprised but pleased tone his friend used.

"Yeah buddy," he replied, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders as he walked towards the Academy. "I'm sorry, I know you have classes today; but I really need to see you. It's important." Kael didn't dare say what he had found on the phone, or even bring it up at all, but he was hopeful that his friend would understand he would never have disturbed him if it weren't something he truly classed 'important.'

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Oliver's concern brought a tightness to Kael's throat, and he shook his head dumbly at the thought that there was someone in the world who could be so utterly un-selfish in the world that he cared for everyone else before himself.

"I'm fine, I just... I really need to give you something." Kael bit his lip, wondering if he had said too much. He could tell Oliver was about to ask what, and cut him off quickly. "I don't think we should say anything more on the line... Can you meet me, on the roof?"

"Of course." Oliver quickly confirmed, not even needing Kael to clarify which roof he meant. The Academy might not register him as a student anymore, but it was still a public building, and the view from the roof was probably the best in the city, in Kael's opinion. Of course, it was always better with Oliver.

"Thanks buddy, you won't regret it. I promise." Kael swore.

"I know, Kael." Oliver said simply, and fire spread through Kael's blood. He hurried through the Academy courtyard, and quickly made his way up the stairs. He climbed the ladder, and drew a deep breath, as he looked out across countless rooftops before him. The sky thundered above him, as he slowly made his way towards his favorite spot, standing on the back of a giant gargoyle, right between its wings, like he was flying himself. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself a moment to think of Oliver as his lover, sharing the view with him as he claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. He sighed, knowing it was never to be. But the heart chose, who the heart chose, and there was no fighting it. Come good or bad, Kael was completely in love with Oliver; and he would do anything for him. Even if it ended up costing him everything.

* * *

**A/N:~**

**OMG... I feel totally privileged because, this is the FIRST Leviathan fic I actually know of being written... (go me!)**

**I did not expect to love this game so much, I have to admit that. But it was amazing and, I do love it so much... The only thing that let it down, was Kael's inability to be an ACTUAL romance option, despite his BLATANT love for you. So; I decided that needed rectifying.**

**I hope this chapter isn't awful, I admit I rushed a little to share it with everyone because I was just so excited the fandom was added... If it does get weird in places please tell me and I'll redo it when I wake up... sometime...**

**Anyway; I hope you enjoy the journey I plan to take - please review, follow and fave and I will try to update again (and better) soon!**

**x My love to you all x**


End file.
